Love Story
by YoMarielle
Summary: Estos sueños venian a mi cada vez mas, todos decian "son solo sueños" pero yo sabia que eran algo mas, solo basto ver sus ojos, una vez mas.../ -Porque eramos jovenes cuando nos vimos por primera vez- /-Dattebayo -


Nota: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-Sama

Bueno aqui traigo este one-shot, inspirado en la cancion de Taylor Swift, Love Story, esta algo rara pero espero que les guste este one :D! Viva NaruHina !

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

"_**-Siempre solia llorar y rendirme antes de intentarlo. Siempre tomando el camino equivocado, pero tu me ayudaste a encontrar el camino correcto, ... Yo siempre te seguía, esperando poder alcanzarte, solo quería poder caminar a tu lado, solo quería estar junto a ti, siempre. ¡Tu me cambiaste…! Tu sonrisa fue la que me salvo ¡es por eso que no tengo miedo a morir si eso significa poder protegerte! Porque yo, te amo… Naruto-kun-"**_

-Na-Na…-Naru…N-Naru-to…

**Titititi titititi titititi (Sonido de Alarma)**

**6:00 a.m.**

**Hinata's POV**

-Nani….? Otra vez… Soñe con lo mismo… Naruto…Ah! Tengo que apurarme tengo exposición a primera hora!

Bueno, esa soy yo, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 19 años y estudio el 3er. Semestre en la licenciatura de "Artes Visuales" en la Universidad de Tokyo. Mi padre es Ministro de la Suprema Corte de Japon, Hiashi Hyuga. Tengo dos hermanos, Neji Hyuga, que es mayor por dos años, y Hanabi, que es menor por cinco. Siempre he sido una chica normal, algo tímida, pero normal, sin embargo desde muy pequeña he tenido sueños que siempre parecen tener algo en común, pero desde hace unos meses estos sueños son mas detallados, y veo cosas y gente que nunca en mi vida he visto. Aunque últimamente he tenido como el desarrollo de un solo momento…

Me puedo ver parada con varias personas mas a mi alrededor, muchas heridas, y yo estoy viendo a lo lejos a un chico rubio, que al parecer su nombre es… Naruto… El esta peleando con alguien mas, y por algún motivo voy a intentar salvarlo, y por otro motivo que desconozco aun mas… Porque siempre, en cada sueño le digo que lo amo, he tenido muchos sueños en los que pareciéramos una pareja, pero, quien es el?… Muchos de mis amigos me dicen que son solo sueños, pero igual no deja de parecerme extraño, y es que a veces me levanto gritando, llorando, enojada, feliz, dependiendo del sueño, pero después de desperezarme me queda una sensación de vacio…

Trato de no pensar mucho en ello, pero esos sueños se han vuelto mi pregunta existencial, quienes son todas esas personas que pareciera las conozco desde siempre? Por alguna razón, nunca puedo verles el rostro… Que es o donde queda esa tal Konoha? Y sobre todo, quien es Naruto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Byakugan… Byakugan… Bya-ku-gan…

-Hinata! HINATA! Me estas poniendo atencion?

-Nani? H-harumi-cha

-Hoy has estado mas distraída de lo normal sabes? No estaras enferma de nuevo? Todos dicen que te escuchan hablar sola y te la pasas murmurando cosas raras…

-Byakugan!

-A eso me refiero-dijo su amiga con expresión algo sacada de lugar

-G-gomene, no me había dado cuenta, otra vez estoy teniendo esos sueños de los que te había platicado y

-Hinata te estas sugestionando! Son solo sueños, y si te la pasas pensando en ellos todo el dia tratando de descubrir que significan, eres artista! No psicóloga… Y hablando de eso! Terminaste los dibujos que dejo Kurumi-Sensei?

-Ah, si espera-saco dos libretas de su mochila-es esta, toma

-Y la otra? Dejame ver que tienes ahiii-dijo agarrando la otra libreta y ojeandola rápidamente- Con que es eso? Te gusta un chico!

-N-no! P-para nada Harumi, el…-se sonrojo

-Entonces porque tienes un cuaderno exclusivo de dibujos de este chavo, vaya, es guapo, de donde lo conoces?

-Nni siquiera lo conozco…

-Hinata-puso mirada seria-estas stalkeando* a alguien? e.e

-NOO! Harumi, yo no se quien es el, nunca lo he visto en mi vida… Solo, lo veo en sueños, el es el chico que tanto aparece en mis sueños… De repente cuando me quedo ida empiezo a dibujar, y es que si cierro mis ojos, el flashback empieza, y mi mano no para, cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, el dibujo ya esta y, y yyy…-Se callo al ver la mirada espantada de su amiga- Creo que ire con la psicóloga…-dijo parándose tomando sus cosas

-Creo que es lo mejor amiga, te paso tu cuaderno en la siguiente hora!

-Hai, hai hai…-dijo casi en un susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hinata's POV**

Tal vez Harumi tenia razón, y solo me estaba sugestionando…

Empezó a caminar un rato por la escuela, tratando de buscar un poco de silencio, generalmente como éramos la facultad de Arte, siempre era muy calmado el ambiente, lo único que se escuchaban era música de fondo de los de Danza, y a los de música cuando salían a ensayar, pero últimamente la escuela se encontraba congestionada, eso no me gustaba mucho.

¿Por qué congestionada?

Al parecer un alumno superdotado con un IQ de 200 (nótese sarcasmo), del edificio de Contaduría y Administración, incendio uno de los edificios. ¿Cómo? Eso es un misterio para muchos de nosotros, nuestro campus esta algo retirado de los demás, y realmente casi ninguno se interesa en las comidillas como esa, pero claro que esta tendría que importarnos al ver nuestra escuela infestada de contadores y analistas sábelo todos, por tiempo indefinido.

Camine otro rato mas, iba dirigiéndome hacia la parte trasera de la universidad, era el único lugar que se me ocurria que podía estar no tan infestado de gente, y asi era, pero había un vago de pelo negro acostado sobre el pasto con una mujer con el, aunque la mujer, muy guapa por cierto, parecía hablar hasta por los codos, el tipo se veía muy concentrado viendo las nubes, por alguna fuerza superior me volteo a ver, y me quedo viendo un momento, como si estuviera reconociéndome y después de unos segundos me sonrio levemente, cosa que me parecio demasiado extraña, asi que mejor me di la vuelta, y decidi ir a la cafetería a comprar algo.

Cuando iba caminando en el pasto, no se como ni en que momento me perdi en mis pensamientos nuevamente, tal vez si me estaba sugestionando, pero aun asi no podía evitarlo, sobre todo esa mirada azul de aquel chico… Es lo único que puedo recordar a detalle. En un momento dado cerre mis ojos, o eso creo porque la verdad ya no veía el camino, solo estaba caminando mientras las imágenes de mi mente era lo único que veía.

"_**Yo sere el próximo Hokague ~ttebayoo!"**_

**Flashback**

"**Una mujer que lucia como de 30 años, rubia con el pelo atado en dos coletas, se encontraba en en el mayor edificio de aquella aldea, en la parte superior de modo que los aldeanos que ese dia estaban ahí reunidos, mientras ella decía unas palabras**

**-Y creo que todos sabemos porque El, es el que se merece este puesto, por el que ha luchado arduamente desde siempre… Es por eso que apartir de hoy…**

**-Yo Naruto Namikaze sere su nuevo Hokague ~ttebayoo!**

**El publico enloquecia, y aplaudían, entre el publico pude distinguir un poco a dos personas… Eran muy parecidos al chico y chica que vi en la parte trasera de la escuela… Pero mi atención se centro cuando pude verme a mi misma apareciendo detrás de Naruto, mientras un pequeño niño de no mas de 4 años salio corriendo detrás de mi para acercarse al nuevo Hokague**

**-Tou-chan tou-chan! Te vemos! Eres Hokagueee!-decia muy animado el niño, quien se encontraba en brazos de su padre**

**-Asi es Minato, papá es Hokague… Por fin…-decia con algo de nostalgia pero aun asi muy feliz, fue entonces cuando yo me uni a los dos rubios**

**-Y seras el mejor hokague de todos-le sonreí tiernamente, mientras el junto al pequeño me abrazaron **

**-Te amo tanto Hime… Gracias por todo, a ti, Minato y nuestro próximo bebe ~ttebayoo-dijo colocando su mano en mi vientre que se veía ligeramente abultado**

**-Los amo-dije para acercarme y darle otro beso"**

-Dattebayo…-empeze a murmurar sin darme cuenta

-COMO QUE YA NO TIENEN RAMEN ~TTEBAYOO! –Sin embargo escuchar eso me saco rápido de mi ensoñación… Esa voz, me resultaba tan familiar… Empeze a buscar con la mirada dentro de la cafetería, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal

-Ya estoy alucinando de verdad… Hinata deja de sugestionarte!-dije dándome de golpesitos en la frente, entonces sentí mi celular vibrar, al cogerlo vi que era una llamada de Harumi –Harumi que paso?

_-Como que que pasa? Donde has estado las ultimas dos horas?_

-C-como que dos horas?

_-Ya pasaron dos horas desde que estábamos en la cancha, donde estas? _

_-_Dios mio, ahora ya perdi la nocion del tiempo, porque no me llamaste antes?

_-Como que no te he llamado? Hinata que estas haciendo o con quien estas? Te estoy marcando desde hace una hora_

Entonces me separe un poco del teléfono y al ver la pantalla, justo a lado de la hora pude ver aquel pequeño icono rojo de "llamada perdida" y a lado el numero "!0"

-Perdoname Harumi, ya ire para alla

_-Estamos con Tomoyo-sensei… Y viene de malas…_

-Aah… *suspiro*, bueno esperare, por favor anota las tareas por mi, de acuerdo? Nos vemos en la siguiente clase

Tomoyo sensei era de las maestras por las que la escuela tenia tanto prestigio, era de las mejores, y las mas estrictas en todos sus ámbitos, y cuando venia de malas, peor. Generalmente los profesores te dejan entrar a la segunda hora, si te asomas a su puerta 10 minutos después de la hora, te reporta. Lo mejor era huir.

-Menudo dia que he tenido…

El no haber sentido diez llamadas durante una hora, realmente me preocupo, decidi entonces que tal vez no me haría mal platicar con la doctora y me diga algo que calme mi creativa mente… Tal vez me diga que en vez de artes visuales, debía haber agarrado Literatura, y que podría convertirme en una gran novelista, con tanta imaginación que tengo. Pero en estos momentos de verdad necesitaba escuchar que alguien me dijera algo mas complejo que "son solo sueños"

La psicóloga se encontraba en el edificio de enfrente, por lo que cruce por el pasto, era mas inspirador, además que es mas probable encontrar algo bueno que fotografiar o dibujar en la naturaleza que en un salón de clases.

Fotografiar… No es posible, no traigo mi cámara! Para que voy con la psicóloga? Mejor ire a recluirme a un manicomio… Segui mi rumbo cada vez mas decidida a aceptar mi falta de cordura, cuando vi una hermosa imagen, era una pareja, un chico pelirojo y una chica de pelo castaño, abrazados, pero mostrando una gran inocencia y amor, pero era como si el mundo se hubiera en posición de tener el escenario perfecto, el sol sobre sus cabezas, iluminando perfectamente sus siluetas, mientras un árbol a su lado hacia notar la figura del chico oscura, y el sol a la chica de luz, era una imagen sencilla pero tenia algo que capturaba la mirada, si no hubiera olvidado mi cámara en la mesa del desayuno por pensar en todos los desayunos que he tenido en mi sueño, tal vez solo hubiera bastado con cliquear el botón, pero como no era asi la cosa, tuve que sacar mi cuaderno de dibujo para captar la escena, pero que paso? Mi cuaderno de dibujo se lo había dado a Harumi, asi que tuve que utilizar mi cuaderno "especial" para sacar la imagen, pero justo cuando la saque de mi mochila sentí a alguien chocar contra mi, cuando me di cuenta, mi cuaderno estaba en el piso al igual que mi mochila, primero agarre mi mochila mientras escuchaba como aquel chico me pedia disculpar, no le había prestado atención hasta que escuche una palabra de sus labios

-Perdon ~ttebayo!

Fue entonces que lo visualize bien, era un joven de piel morena clara y un cabello rubio como el sol, no pude mirarle el rostro puesto que el estaba ahora arrodilllado frente a mi recogiendo mi cuaderno

-Es tuyo ~ttebayo?-dijo alzando el cuaderno mientras alzaba la mirada, la mirada que seria mi perdición… Fue entonces que ya no sentí que soñaba, ahora sentía una clase de Deja Vú, aquel chico rubio con ojos como el cielo arrodillado frente a mi…

**Flashback**

**-A-a donde vamos Naruto-kun?**

**-Es una sorpresa Hime…**

**-P-pero Minato no podía veniro q-que pasa?**

**-Minato sobrevivirá Hime, si yo supiera que papito suegro es malo con el no lo dejaría, pero admitelo tu padre ama a Minato! Cuando lo regañamos hace dos semanas le dio chocolates~ttebayoo!**

**-Jajajaja, s-si lo recuerdo bien, y-ya puedo ver**

**-Un poco mas y … lista ya…**

**Estaban sobre un monte muy parecido al monte Rushmore, pudiendo asi observar la aldea que se encontraba debajo, con la luna llena y una espectacular cena romántica en esa noche tan hermosa.**

**Degustaron de una hermosa y deliciosa cena, acompañados por las estrellas, sin embargo el rubio parecía nervioso**

**-Hinata yo tengo que decirte algo**

**-D-dime en que puedo ayudarte-sonrei tímidamente**

**-Yo…-Naruto entonces metio su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, pero al meter la mano su expresión denoto pánico mientras que al mismo tiempo empezaba a toquetearse por todo el traje- No no no no no no no!**

**-Q-que pasa Naruto-kun? Se te perdió algo?**

**Y fue justo que la cara del Uzumaki se fijo entre las piernas de Hinata lo que se había escapado, pero Hinata al ver la dirección de su mirada su rostro agarro diferentes tonalidades de rojo desviando la mirada, pero en un abrir y cerrar los ojos Naruto se había lanzado hacia el piso, callendo en medio de sus piernas, gritando ambos al unisono, grito que fue callado cuando Hinata vio que Naruto tenia su mano enfrente de su rostro, de rodillas con un hermoso anillo plateado con una brillante perla encima**

**-Q-que… qu-que e-es esto?-Pregunto sorprendida viendo el anillo, una sola idea cruzaba su mente, pero parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Es cierto que tenían un hijo y vivian juntos desde hace 4 años, pero a esas alturas creía que tal vez serian una pareja moderna que no necesitaba mas que su amor para estar juntos**

**-Hime… Yo, creo que me tarde unos años pero… -respiro hondo y prosiguió- Hinata Hyuga… Me concederías el honor y toda la felicidad del mundo de convertirte en mi esposa?**

**Fin de flashback**

-S-si…-pronuncio la chica muy despacio

-Disculpa?-pregunto algo fuera de lugar el chico

-Ahnooo… N-nada, si g-gracias…-dijo tomando algo temblorosa su libreta pero dejándola caer nuevamente por accidente, callendo abierta completamente la libreta dejando ver sus dibujos –KYAAAH!- nuevamente se iba a agachar a recoger la libreta pero el chico la recogio antes viendo algo extrañado la libreta

-S-soy…. Yo? Te conozco de algún lado ~ttebayo?

-D-disculpa…. Anno…. Y-yo…-Y por obra del Espiritu Santo, por primera vez en su vida, perdió el conocimiento

**20 minutos despues**

-Anno…. Donde estoy?

-En la enfermería ~ttebayo! Te sientes bien?

-N-naruto…-pronuncio nuevamente sin querer a lo que el volteo ante la mención

-Si?

-Por Dios… No era un sueño-dijo frotándose los ojos- No estoy loca! O tal vez ahora si he perdido la razón, oh por Dios

-Estas bien… Ammm Hinata?

-C-como sabes mi nombre?

-Si es ese? Vaya que me estoy volviendo bueno… No se, solamente cuando te vi a los ojos, veo que tu cara dice que deberías llamarte Hinata… Hinata-chan, te conozco o me conoces de algún lado? O debería espantarme por tu libreta de dibujos? Si me explicas ahora juro que no llamare a la AFI jeje…

-M-mi libreta… -enrojecio por completo recordando que el había visto sus dibujos, y luego recupero su tonalidad- Y-yo… Naruto, y-yo, se que te p-puede parecer algo loco y bizarro y completamente f-fuera de este mundo pero yo… No te conozco, n-nunca en la vida te había visto hasta hace unos momentos… Yo no nunca había escuchado tu nombre n-ni visto ni nada por el estilo…

-Tienes una libreta que dice todo lo contrario sabias? o.o-decia sorprendido de su respuesta

-N-no, no es solo eso es que, es vedad que y-yo nunca había sabido de ti, sin embargo y-yo… Yo sueño contigo… llevo toda mi vida soñando contigo, soñando una vida en otro tiempo, es de ahí que yo te conozco, y se muchas cosas de ti porque… Porque te veo en sueños… y… Y si piensas que estoy loca, esta bien, si quieres demandarme por acoso esta bien yo también estoy pensando en irme a meter al manicomio, solo hagamos las cosas rápido y sin mucho escandalo o mi padre me matara-dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos frente ella como entregándose

-No creo que estes loca…. No te demandare ni dire nada de tus dibujos, siempre y cuando aceptes salir conmigo~ttebayo-sonrio zorrunamente

-Nani?

-Es que, no tienes cara de ser una acosadora ni nada por el estilo, además que eres muy linda y no se… Sabes? Tal vez también sonara raro, pero te me haces conocida… Quien quita y tal vez tu y yo nos conocimos en otra vida, y en esta vida nos volvimos a encontrar, eso no lo sabremos hasta que decidas salir conmigo, tal vez nos conocimos muy jóvenes y te enamoraste profundamente de mi y por eso me dibujabas inconcientemente, pero no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo entonces… Que dices?

**Hinata's POV**

Por un momento crei que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero basto verlo a los ojos, una vez mas, y ver que me lo decía sinceramente… Tal vez si tenia razón, tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida pasada… Tal vez esos son todos mis sueños…

-Acepto-

Tal vez si es verdad que eramos muy jóvenes cuando nos vimos por primera vez…

**...FIN...**

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahi! Que tal, que les parecio? Pues no se, derepente senti deseos de escribir esta historia, creo que me quedo algo rara, y Hinata se ve media ezqusofrenica xD pero bueno, me ha gustado como quedo :3, y pues espero que a ustedes tambien! Iba a usar originalmente momentos del anime y manga, pero mejor decidi ponerlo asi momentos creados por mi imaginacion :B, solo el primero, que es nuestra adorada declaracion *_*, bueno, pues meti un poquito indirectamente a otros personajes, creo que notaron que el vago que estaba viendo las nubes era Shikamaru, Shikamaru es el genio y lo sabemos (ademas de Neji), entonces esa sonrisita no era que estuviera filtreando con Hina ¬¬, si no que el ya sabia que la conocia de vidas pasadas xD! La chava que estaba con el? La que quieran xD, los dos chavos que estaban en la escena Romantica, Gaara y Matsuri :3! Pero si quieren que sea otro adelante xD, no son tan importantes quienes son. Y pues Naruto tal vez no sabia lo que Hinata, pero algo sentia :3! El amor verdadero traspasa todo, incluso el tiempo :)!<p>

Espero sus reviews :3! Y espero hayan tenido todos un feliz año nuevo :D! (15 dias tarde pero mas vale tarde que nucna :))! Que la hayan y sigan pasando bonito ^O^! Un saludote :)! Y gracias por leer !

Sayonaraaa :DD!

**~TODD**


End file.
